


breathless

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Prompto Argentum, First Kiss, Gladnis, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Promptis - Freeform, Soft Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis talks to Prompto about his feelings for Noctis, and it yields unexpected results.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Ignis and Gladio open the hotel room door to, quite possibly, the most innocent and _adorable_ scene they’ve ever seen in their lives. Prompto’s propped up on one of the queen beds, back against the headboard, looking freshly showered and in a loose tank top, fitted sweatpants, and fuzzy chocobo-print socks. His hands are low in his lap and he’s holding his cell phone sideways, no doubt tapping away at the King’s Knight game that they all love to play so much. 

The poor boy’s face, however, is as red as the Leidan tomatoes that Ignis loves to pick for their dinners at the havens—because Noctis is slumped over on Prompto’s pale, freckled shoulder, snoozing away. Ignis sighs in relief—he can smell the mint shampoo and bodywash from here, and Noct’s hair is shiny and damp. Good. He’s glad that Prompto talked his prince into showering before Noctis conked out. 

Prompto’s worrying at his bottom lip, as he’s prone to do when he’s anywhere in the realm of upset, embarrassed, or anxious; and Ignis can practically hear the blond’s heartbeat from where he’s standing. He sighs. Prompto’s insane attraction to Noctis is glaringly obvious to everyone except the prince himself—Prompto's good about deflecting, and acting like he’s _really_ interested in a certain peppy mechanic back at Hammerhead. But one look at Prompto now, and how he keeps sneaking glances at Noctis on his shoulder, and Ignis suddenly understands that Prompto loves Noctis more than his own self. 

“You should just tell him, you know,” says Ignis bluntly as he sets cloth sacks of curatives and ingredients on the dresser next to the television. 

Gladio snorts as he sets down the two large plastic jugs of water he carried in, moving to the bathroom. The shower turns on a minute later. 

“Tell who what?” Prompto squeaks, looking up at Ignis in panic. 

Ignis sighs, unbuttoning his blazer and peeling off his gloves with careful ease, folding them into his pocket. He sits on the end of bed, at Prompto’s feet—and here, this close, he can really see the blacked-out orbs that are Prompto’s eyes, which are usually a lovely shade of lavender-speckled blue. Prompto releases his bottom lip, holding his mouth open, and Ignis’ eyes are drawn to Prompto’s lean chest, which barely seems to be moving. 

“Prompto,” says Ignis quietly. “You’re hardly breathing.” 

“Hadn’t noticed,” Prompto says, exhaling slightly. 

“You need to tell him.” 

“Him who.” 

Ignis sighs and reaches out, cupping Prompto’s slender jaw. “You know Noctis loves you.” 

Prompto almost chokes, and Ignis can see moisture pooling at the corners of his big puppy-dog eyes. He swallows hard and then manages, “Not like _that_.” 

“Well have you ever asked him?” 

“Igster, you know I can’t do that.” 

“Well, and why not?” Ignis spreads his hand wide. “He’s your best friend, after all. You do him a disservice by withholding your honest feelings.” 

“He’d want nothing to do with me.” 

“I don’t believe that,” Ignis tries, gently, lowering his hand from Prompto’s flushed face. “You know how fiercely that Noctis feels emotion. Even if he were never to feel the same, he wouldn’t bully you for it. It might make him respect you that much more. It takes bravery to bare your heart. And you, Prompto, are quite brave.” 

Prompto lowers his phone, blinking at Ignis. “I’m--you’ve seen me in fights, Iggy. I’m not that brave.” 

“You are on this journey of your own volition. As Gladio’s said, you can bow out any time. And yet you choose to stay. Despite the anxiety. Despite the claustrophobia. You adapt quickly, are possibly the fastest out of any of us to provide a quick heal in the middle of battle—you've had three months of training at most, and yet you are as accurate as I, a man who has honed his craft over many, many years. Your friendship has meant worlds to Noct, and by extension, myself. I am incredibly grateful for the love you have given Noctis. You reached out to him in a very difficult time in his life, and he is a better man for knowing you.” 

Prompto sniffs hard as he looks at Ignis in awe. Tears are streaming down his face, and he can feel his bottom lip quivering. “Ignis, I—” 

“I do not mean to push you, and yet—you cannot keep silently torturing yourself like this.” 

“If you like me so much, then why do you always go on and on about Cindy?” 

Prompto freezes, and Ignis looks down to meet dark blue eyes with a sly smirk. Noct’s mouth is shaped in a small _o_ ; Ignis glances back up to Prompto, who is on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“No-noct, I, uh...” 

Noctis shifts, lifting his head and sitting up straight with a yawn. He turns, looking at Prompto in profile. Ignis takes the hint and rises, gliding to the dresser and unpacking the items he’d acquired at the market. 

“Hey, Prom, look at me.” 

Prompto swallows and squeezes his eyes shut, turning to Noctis while looking away. “Hey, Noct, listen, I uh...” 

Noctis deftly slides his fingers under Prompto’s chin and lifts the blond’s head to eye level. Prompto’s eyes shoot open, and that’s when Noctis surges forward, pressing his mouth to Prompto’s. Ignis watches as they fumble for a bit, and then find their rhythm—Prompto's hands bury themselves Noct’s messy black hair, and Noct slides his arm around Prompto’s middle, drawing him closer. 

Gladio exits the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him, tiny towel knotted around his waist. He pads over to Ignis and dumps his wadded-up clothes on the floor at the adviser’s feet—Ignis has occupied himself with sewing buttons back on Noct’s jacket. 

“Thank you, Gladio. I’ll be sure to get our dirty clothes laundered this evening.” 

Gladio grins as he looks back at the far queen bed—Prompto is in Noct’s lap, legs wrapped around Noct’s slim waist. Noctis is holding his blond friend close, and their mouths and bodies are moving in tandem, not even caring about their audience. 

“I see I missed something while I was washing up,” he says with a smile. He looks back at Ignis, who’s smirking again. 

“Indeed,” he says, not losing the back-and-forth pulls of his needle and thread. 

“You just gonna sit here and watch them dry-hump each other, or should we give them some privacy?” 

Ignis shrugs, momentarily pausing the mending and gazing up at the shield. “Well, perhaps we could occupy ourselves and get comfortable. Besides, I wasn’t watching. I’m sewing.” 

“Hm.” 

Gladio cuddles Ignis in their aftermath, reveling in the warm feeling of the other man against his own body. He noses into sweaty, sandy-colored hair and sighs deeply, idly thumbing across Iggy’s solid chest. 

On the other bed, Prompto rides Noctis like a rodeo bull, his own short, thick cock slapping hard against Noct’s lean belly, wanton moans and high-pitched cries of the prince’s name escaping his kiss-swollen lips. 

“They’re pretty cute, huh,” says Gladio, kissing behind Iggy’s ear. 

Ignis chuckles and pats Gladio’s hand. “Utterly adorable. I’m glad it’s all out in the open, now.” 

Noctis cries out loud as he spills up into Prompto’s pliant body, breathless pants earning him a chest full of Prompto’s release. Prompto collapses beside the prince and scoops him up into his arms, lulling Noctis into a deep, satisfied sleep. And for the first time that day, Prompto breathes. 


End file.
